


Just cuddling

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a small drabble I had in mind. Totally without beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble I had in mind. Totally without beta.

“Hey”, Jensen looked up, when he heard footsteps.

Misha was standing in the door , leaning against the doorframe. He tried to force a smile, but his gaze was tired.

His whole impression looked like begging for sleep.

“Saw the lights on”; he murmured, unsure if he could come in.

Jensen shut down his Laptop he still was working at and got up from his chair.

“I don't want to disturb your workflow, I... ähm I just..”; Misha stuttered, his hand stroking through his messy darkbrown sex hair.

“Mish?”. Jensen raised an eyebrow, heading to the man he called his best friend and grab his hand. “You are not disturbing me, idiot”, Jensen smiled and without asking Misha, he pull him in an embrace.

Misha's head fell against Jensen's shoulder and the younger one could feel how Misha's muscles were tensed and tired at the same time. He felt like a shaking bulk of jelly.

“Dammit, did anything happen”, Jensen asked, surpised and worried about Mish's condition.

“No”, he muffled against Jensen's neck. “Just... tired... clingy... cuddling...”

Jensen could even understand the words coming out of Misha's mouth. Without breaking contact, he lead his older friend to the blue sofa and when he tried to sat him down there, Jensen more or less tumbled onto it. Jensen leaned against the armrest and Misha crawled between his legs, resting his head on the chest of his co-worker. Now, in the light of the lamp which stood next to the sofa, Jensen could see Mishas tired face. Dark shadows were painted under his red and puffy eyes and the wrinkles around them seemed to be a little deeper as usual.

“So, what is it?”; he asked, letting his fingers gently wander through Misha's hair.

“Too much Gishwhes, too much cons, too much work, too much life and way to little sleep, too little food and too little hiatus.”

He wiggled back and forth to find a comfortable position. One arm of him was buried between Jensen's body and the cushion, the other was hanging losely beside the sofa.

“You always forget to take time for yourself, Mish.”

“I know... but this is my life and I love it that way. But sometimes... hmm”, he sighed and after a short pause he said: ” Can we just cuddle? No talking, just cuddling?”

“Sure. As you wish!”.

He moved a little, burying his face in the curve of Jensen's neck. Jensen felt the stubbles of his beard, Mish's breath against his skin. The weight of Misha's body pressed Jensen into the cushion, but it wasn't uncomfortable. So he snaked his arms around his sleepy co-worker, caressing his back with tender strokes. It just needed a few minutes and Jensen could hear him snorring.

“Poor, Baby”; he whispered with a smile, breathing a kiss on Misha's head.


End file.
